I'm Waiting You
by Fukuda Ao
Summary: Memang menyakitkan melihatnya dari jauh, tapi hatinya tersenyum ketika melihat orang itu tersenyum, bad sumary


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Abal, Maybe Canon**

**Setting Cerita: Saat Naruto sedang berlatih di air terjun**

*****mulai*** **

Dari balik pohon ia mengintip Naruto latihan dengan kerasnya, di bawah air terjun. Hal tersebut selalu dilakukannya tiap hari. Tanpa ada satupun yang tahu, ia ada di sana. Bahkan Kakashi dan Yamato yang sedang mengawasi jalannya latihan Naruto, tidak tahu ia di sana.

Sejak suka memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh, ia belajar caranya menghapus hawa keberadaan. Jadi mereka tidak akan tahu, dirinya selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Jujur ia ingin mendekat tapi takut mengganggu. Lagipula hatinya belum siap bertatap muka pada sosok yang disukainya.

Namun saat Sakura datang, raut wajahnya yang terlihat cerah berubah sendu. Apalagi raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cerah saat kedatangan Sakura, membuat wajahnya semakin sendu dan langsung mengalihkan kea rah lain. Seperti melihat rumput di tempat itu?

Tapi kemudian ia tidak tahan dan kembali melihat Naruto. Ia melihat wajah ketidaksukaan Naruto terhadap benda bulat berwarna hitam, seperti obat dari Sakura. Keningnya terlihat berkerut saat melihat itu.

Namun bebeberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat Naruto menghabiskan semua yang diberikan Sakura, wajahnya berubah sendu kembali. Ia tahu Naruto tidak suka benda itu, tapi tetap menghabiskan benda bulat itu. Ini membuktikan betapa sukanya Naruto pada Sakura, sampai rela menghabiskan benda bulat itu, walaupun Naruto tidak suka.

Dia berpikir apakah di hati Naruto hanya ada Sakura? Apakah tidak sedikitpun dia di dalam hati Naruto? Memikirkan hal itu rasanya sakit sekali.

Namun ia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari jauh. Tidak berani mendekatinya. Benar yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya mencintai Naruto dari jauh.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja yang sesungguhnya dan tanya padanya apa perasaannya pada dirimu," ujar seseorang dari belakangnya. Kedatangan orang itu, membuatnya kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Shi...shino-kun? Ba...bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?" tanyanya panik dengan kedatangan Shino.

"Aku hanya jengah dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, makanya aku menghampirimu dan berkata seperti itu," jawab Shino.

"Jadi kau tahu selama ini aku selalu ke sini?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan hanya Shino saja, tapi aku juga tahu. Tapi Shino aku pikir Naruto-lah yang salah, kenapa jadi laki-laki benar-benar tidak peka sama sekali. Sudah keliatan jelas Hinata menyukainya!"

Kata-kata seseorang yang muncul di belakang Shino membuat mukanya memerah. Tidak ia sangka kedua teman satu timnya mengetahui, apa yang dirasakannya selama ini pada Naruto.

"Justru karena Naruto tidak peka, maka Hinatalah yang harus maju, Kiba," bantah Shino.

"Shino dimana-mana laki-laki duluan yang maju bukan perempuan," balas Kiba.

"Teman-teman ano... aku... aku berterima kasih pada kalian, karena sudah mau peduli terhadap perasaanku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian. Tapi saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu," ungkapnya berusaha menengahi pertengkaran diantara dua sahabatnya.

"Tapi Hinata kalau terus menunggu, yang ada hatimu akan sakit. Coba perhatikan wajahmu di cermin benar-benar buruk, ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura," balas Shino.

"Oi, Shino sudah kubilang kan tadi, masa perempuan yang maju duluan? Begini saja Hinata biar aku paksa Naruto supaya mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu," tawar Kiba kemudian. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, mendengar pernyataan dari teman-temannya, yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Kiba-kun cinta itu tidak dipaksaan, dan Shino-kun aku memang sakit saat melihat mereka. Tapi saat melihat senyumannya hatiku juga ikut tersenyum," ujarnya yang berbicara dengan menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tapi Hinata…" ujar Shino dan Kiba bersamaan

"Aku baik-baik saja Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan ini semua. Lagipula jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, aku yakin Naruto-kun akan datang padaku. Sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggu, berapa pun lamanya aku akan selalu menunggunya," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabantnya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

Kata-katanya membuat kedua temannya tertegun dan akhirnya menyerah akan kekeraskepalaan Hinata, yang lebih memilih untuk tetap mencintai dari jauh. Walaupun mencintai dari jarak jauh itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Baiklah Hinata jika itu yang terbaik bagimu. Tapi perlu kau ingat kami akan terus bersama denganmu," ungkap Shino.

"Setuju," tambah Kiba.

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawaban kedua temannya. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Ia juga bersyukur bisa merasakan rasanya mencintai, walaupun ia harus mencintai dari jauh. Ia harap ending dari kisahnya adalah ending yang paling baik dalam kehidupannya.

*****END*****


End file.
